


Mended Soul

by Ascendance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittyverse (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NOT A READER INSERT FIC, Other, Pain in the middle though, be prepared for feels, just warnin' ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascendance/pseuds/Ascendance
Summary: In an Alternate Universe of Patchwork Family, one woman has moved to the area around Mt. Ebbot to start a new life. What she will soon experience is how quickly life can go from struggling to keep afloat to the best (if more physically painful) thing that could be given. So join Mira as a(n un)lucky encounter with a bitty fighting group,their victims, and a pair of bitty brothers help show that family doesn't have to start or end in blood. Especially when the sinners of the past start to crawl.





	Mended Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissxsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/gifts).

> So you decided to try out my story, Yay! I claim rights to only my original characters,plot line, and Sanctuary (you'll understand soon I promise). Everything else belongs to their creators;Undertale to Toby Fox,Bittybones to fucken_crybaby on tumblr, and AU ideas to whom ever came up with them. That's all. If you know the creators of the AUs mentioned within please tell me and I'll make sure to mention them in the notes of the chapter they first appear in. Happy Reading!!! :)

The hammer slams down on the last shingle for the roof securing it in place with the others. The house that had been built from scratch finally complete with only the finer details of the interior left open for the people moving in. I lift my arm to wipe the sweat rolling from under my bangs and hard hat. The heat of mid April is still in full swing and hitting everyone on the work site with little to no shade around. The hammer slips into the loop of my tool belt as I stand up. I walk across the roof to the ladder with ease that only comes with years of experience. I look down at the guy holding the base steady. The head of chopped brown hair nearly matching my own makes me raise an eyebrow as I twist myself into the climb down. My boots hit the ground with a solid thump and I turn to him.

"So boss, all these years, and all it took to get you out to come out to the site for a visit is lil'old me leavin? I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." His dark eyes are completely deadpan until the joke. I on the other hand, internally cringe at the elevated pitch and floofy tone my voice has.

"Ha, must be quite the day if it's got you telling jokes while you're on the job." He holds out a hand as I pass him my hat and ruffle the chopped hair stuck to the back of my head. I take it back and give him a smile as I walk towards the turn in area. I sidestep the other workers pretty well, but it takes a second for Mr. Ryan to catch the pattern.

"M'not on a job, just finished in fact. So you sir boss-man just helped to prove my theory that you're psychic. You're timing with calls has always been suspicious..." Few of the guys give a chuckle as they catch that. Some give me a last shoulder pat as they start clean up shift. _If I'm going to miss anything, it'll be the sense of camaraderie working here gave me. _Mr.Ryan pulls me from my musings.

"Again, Funny. You might have just finished but we still need to do your exit interview before you leave. I'd rather do this in person and since you are driving to your new place after you clock out, I reasoned that it would be easier to do this here than ask either of us to drive that distance for such a thing." I place my hat down on the table and strip off the orange vest,passing it to the turn in they have for today. I turn around to look up at the obviously out of place man and give him my attention.

"Kay, what can I answer for you Mr.Ryan?" He nods and straightens up while opening his tablet. His deadpan expression is back as he looks me in the eye, trying to convey seriousness but mostly failing to with the pastel pink house behind him._ He tried._

"Please state your name, age, and years working for us." He presses a button to record my statements. I give an unnoticed sigh through my nose, but answer as politely as possible.

"My name is Mira Lee Drake, 24 years old, and I've been working here for the past six." I watch the workers behind him as he scrolls.

"Can you describe the kind of working environment you have been in while employed here?" I scrunch up my face slightly confused as to what kind of answer they are looking for.

"I mean, I've been working in construction... We're all pretty nice but we don't really hang out with each other as most of us work job to job, and don't really get the opportunity to learn about each other. If you're talking more from a safety standpoint, then I can't say much more than the guidelines have worked pretty well for me. Haven't been injured more than a slice on the arm here and there." He scrolls again, a couple of the workers start laughing at some story one is telling. There is the little pang in my chest but fades quickly. I shift on my feet and give him a bit of an awkward look as a few minutes pass in silence.

"Are there anymore questions, cause like you said I do have to drive through the hills..."

"Last one. Ms. Drake, is there any definable reason as to your leaving that you are willing to share?" I blink at him before softly smiling.

"Well, that's easy enough. I'm pursuing my dream." He waits a second to see if I have anymore to say before stopping the recording. He closes the tablet and shakes my hand.

"Thank you for your input and years of satisfactory work." A crash is heard from off to my left. Mr. Ryan flinches as the air fills with shouts and people to help clean up.They rush by, jostling us to the side.

I pull Mr. Ryan in close with his hand and have to yell to be heard over the racket. "Do you want to go ahead and walk out of here to the lot with me? It'll be easier for us both." He gives a nod and we worm our way through quickly. Shouldering our way past the workers until we break out of the crowd. I straighten my shirt so the shoulder ridge isn't pulling my other arm. He straightens his suit as best as possible given the dirt that clings to the pant legs. The path of dirt at the construction site leads off into the area we use to keep workers' rides.

Out in the lot my old girl of a truck looks almost bad parked next to the others, but next to Mr. Ryan's pretty-new thing....Ouch. I pat her hood in sympathy-isn't her fault that people can't see her inner beauty passed the peeling green paint. Mr. Ryan starts his car up as I hop into the bed to put my tools away. Mr. Ryan pulls up behind me as I drop my belt into the toolbox.

"Ms!" I look over,"For all it's worth, I do hope you get your dream. It's a shame that we don't get to keep a hard working woman like you." I give him a considering look. He is relaxed and looking me in the eye, he seems nothing but earnest. So very different from earlier. I give him a nod. He nods back before driving off. I stand in the bed for a minute. _ Oh the what ifs..... can't sit in them though. _ I close the box. _ Have to start moving on _.

I load up and check my map in the passenger seat one last time. My keys jingle as I start up the engine and it gives me a nice rumble with the new parts. Last mirror and gas check... and I'm off.

Five hours pass fairly quickly in radio playlists and trees, slowly easing my workday stress from my shoulders and throat. I test my voice quietly to myself and sigh in relief at the normal pitch. I put myself in the present while still keeping aware of the road._ One thing at a time... the steering wheel is warm if slightly sweaty,firm, and the texture of cracked leather. The air conditioning is of course too high and my nose is in pain from it. The trees around me are full in their greenery and my jeans rub against my legs as I adjust the pedals. _I take a long, slow, deep breath,"I'm...on my own. I'm hours away from there. I can be as loud and as ME as I want to be." I repeat it, getting louder and more sure of myself each time. I start laughing and roll down my windows, fresh air rushes in and the AC goes off. I take a giant breath in...,"FREEDOMMMMMM!!! HECK YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!" I stop and just laugh to and at myself as I calm down from the rush. I finally feel settled into my skin again and here,away from there, I can let myself be.

A few houses start popping up along the road beside me as I drive on,becoming more and more cookie cutter. Red,red,blue. The colors repeat themselves over and over again. _ Really? I mean, even I think that the pastel pink was a bit much for a house but they at least did something different. _ Soon I pass the start of the city. The buildings vary in height, tall but-oddly enough-not in a way that's overbearing. Streets are packed with cars of almost every color and distinction.My truck stands out pretty well, I puff up and grin. _ If I’m gonna do anything might as well make a splash! _ People walk along the sidewalks and alleys going about their business. A kid waves at me from a small cafe as I wait for a light to turn, and I respond by sticking out my tongue with crossed eyes at them. My light turns so I drive on but I see them clapping out of the corner of my eye.

I keep driving for a few minutes and even pass a Bitty Care Center. I nearly slow down as it draws my attention, but the person behind me honks me back into the flow of traffic. Eventually, I turn off into a fair sized parking lot.I head to the car port in the back behind the two story building and turn my girl off for the day.The engine dies as I hop out and lock up, leaving me with the sounds of the city in front and trees swaying in the back. I move to the front entrance and look up at the sun warmed bricks. The large sign proudly displaying the name in gold and green letters surrounded by vines that hang from the roof. **Sanctuary**. My home, my job, and future right in front of me. I walk back around and open the door that goes from the carport up to the second floor. I walk up the blank walled steps and open the second door. 

"Honey, I'm Hooooooommmmmmeee!"There's no one to answer, but the light flooding the living room and reflecting off the open space, the sound of my feet on the hardwood floor as I remove my shoes, and the feeling of contentment I get while standing here greets me in its own way. I walk to the closest wall and open the two large windows before opening the one on the opposite wall with my small wind chime hung before it. It rings with the breeze and the low sounds of fading traffic. _ Hmm, the rush hour must be over. _

I move to the few boxes I have left and start pulling them open. I put the orange and blue blanket over my couch and the pair of matching pillows on the two chairs to the left. The decorative fruit bowl is placed on the bar counter. _ Note- buy fruit and order groceries. _

I take the box with my gardening supplies and walk through the second outside door into the greenhouse room. The shelves lined with the pots I got ready for planting last time I came up. The few that are already planted swaying with the ventilation fan.The supplies are unloaded onto the bench in the back and everything is in place. I turn the watering valve on and give it a few seconds to run through the hose system before closing it up again._ I love my work tricks, makes things much easier to keep on top of. _ I walk back out but stop to whisper to my most recently acquired plant. I touch one of the glowing blue petals and it curls in response.

“Beautiful…” The sound of my voice drifts back to me from the flower’s center making me grin._ Echo flowers, Oh how I love all this new stuff that came up with monsters. I’ll probably get to meet at least one since I moved out of there… might even see some bitties. From what I’ve heard they’re starting to spread to other areas from around here and there is a BCC nearby. _ I chuckle and get back to work.

_Next the bedroom. _I go back inside and pull another box to the main bedroom to make the bed with just a light sheet for now. The thicker blankets are placed underneath and my old knicknacks go on a shelf above the personal collection of books. I walk back out and carry the last box to the bathroom.I pull out the towels and medicine supplies and place them in the open shelves. At last the last box is unloaded and everything is fully stocked except for the kitchen.

I pull out my flip phone and check the time. _ 8:15 pm, not too late for dinner but it wouldn’t be fun to go shopping and then make it myself. Be pretty late at that point. _ I think back to the kid I saw earlier on the way here. I tap my phone to my hand looking at the clock. _ Or I could go out, maybe even checkout that cafe… _ I look at my reflection. Chopped brown hair with long,braided bangs, fairly dirty grey t-shirt with jeans, and a few pieces of sentimental jewelry. _ Good enough. Place was pretty casual anyway. _

I leave after grabbing my flip wallet putting it in the opposite pocket to my phone,and my yoyo from the table next to the door.I consider driving, but one of the benefits to living in a city is walking and saving money on gas.So I walk with my yoyo up to the cafe for dinner, just relaxing and enjoying the different energy. Up and down my yoyo goes, in pace with my steps. People look at me confused as to why a grown woman walks with a yoyo,but I just give them a smile and walk on to my destination. The cafe comes into view with a small amount of people surrounding it. It doesn't take long for me to get my table and food, and most of the others eating are just chatting and generally having a good time. As I finished about half of my soup and sandwich I hear someone be asked to stand outside to smoke, and someone try to defend them. The smoker just says it’s fine, as I turn around but I only see the disgruntled defender. _ Must have missed them. _

I close the door as I leave into the darkening street. Hardy anyone is still walking around but the lights running and cars passing by still give it movement. I lean on the street light near the cafe just watching. I watch the rays of light the bounce around the street from the multitude of windows, the parents pulling their kids home with watchful eye, and the shadows from the cafe playing on the sidewalk.

….

“Are you some kind of creep or something?” I startle and look around, but there was no one there. I look below me and glance up to see someth-no someone twisted around the pole about a foot above my head, smoking.

“Not really, but I guess that depends on the type of creep you’re talking about.” The person chuckles and slithers down to my eye line. Their scales are made of individual pieces of metal and a humanoid torso covered in lightning bolt designs. Their-for lack of a better word- shockingly purple eyes look amused as I take all this in.

“It seems like you’ve never seen a bitty or monster before. It's generally considered rude to stare.” I blink and give an embarrassed grin as they chuckle. ”How about I take the lead and introduce myself?” They hold out the hand without the cigarette.”My name is Shredr.” I gently take their hand with my thumb and index knuckle.We shake as they take another puff from their cigarette.

“Mira, and sorry about that. I just moved into my place from my old town, and we don’t get many monsters-or people for that matter- that stop by.”They blow the smoke to the side before chuckling again.

“No worries, babe. I am **always** willing to humor admirers.” I scrunch me nose slightly at the nickname but let it go.The pose they did way just too cute. They give their edgily sideswept bangs a flip,"After all, no one can resist my charm for long." I nod while hiding my snicker behind a hand. _ Oh, gosh. They’re adorably dramatic. _

“So, Shredr, are you the one that the cafe kicked out for smoking?” They grimace and let their torso hang limply.

“Yep. Honestly, people around here should know that bitty cigarettes are just burning magic. Doesn’t do anything behinds warming up your lungs.” They take a puff and blow it at my face. I jerk back surprised, accidentally breathing some in. _ Huh, it is just warm air. Barely even smells like smoke. _ They raise an eyebrow at me,”See? Wouldn’t hurt a Temmie, let alone a human.”

“Well…” I try reason,”if they don’t know then how are they going to learn if you don’t tell them? I certainly didn’t know about bitty cigarettes until you told me.” They just throw up their hands, almost losing the cigarette in the process.

“I have before! Even my Dad has! But nooooo, they can’t allow ANY kinds of smoking unless there is a smoking area. I don’t know about you, but I don't want to die because I was forced to inhale some rando’s poison of choice.”They quickly point at me with an irritated expression before I can think of a repy."And YES, I am a Metta type and thus a robot, but do you KNOW what tar does to my vent filters? It is awful!!! I had to go to the BCC and be temperarily SHUT DOWN so they could clean them. That's not even mentioning the risk for memory loss if it corrupts my circuits!" I wince in sympathy.

“Yeah, I can understand that. But at the same time I can see it from their side for the very same thing. They may not know or understand what a bitty cigarette can do to them. They likely want to avoid being hurt themselves.”They deflate a little, and sulk.

“Yeah, I get it too. It’s just frustrating.” They take another drag, and breath it out into the glow of the light.”Smoking is actually important to Nagabitties though.” I think for a moment.

“Naga? As in snake bitties?” They nod and give another puff of smoke.

“Yeah, we run cold like any snake. So, we can either sunbath for hours,remain latched onto a warm person, or use bitty cigarettes to keep warm. I like being able to do my own thing and my Dad should be able to have alone time. Thus, the smoking.” We stand there in companionable silence with the calm of dark starting to settle around us when they seem to realize something.” Oh, no. I’ve only been talking about my things for most of this. What about you?” 

“Me? Well uh, what about me?” They hum to themself, thinking.

“Well… you did say you moved here recently. Why did you move?” I smile softly.

“I moved here to make my dream come true. I’m opening a place called Sanctuary to help people and hopefully bring them together.” They blink up at me.

“Wow. That is something. To leave all your friends and family behind for your chance at your dream... Must have been difficult.” They take another drag and cross their arms." I don't know if I could do that. Leaving my dad would be...Terrifying." My smile turns slightly sad. 

“Actually, it wasn’t too hard. I moved partially to get a fresh start too. I haven’t really had any real friends before and wanted to see if I’d have any luck here.” Their face is sad and understanding, but before they can say anything the defender from the disagreement walks out of the cafe.

“Shredr! I’m done making the arrangements for the trip.You ready to go home?...”He looks up from his bag and spots me with Shredr. He tenses up, but the tiny nagabitty launches themself at him.

“Dad! It’s ok! She wasn’t trying to lure me down to snatch me.” I frown in disgust while the bitty tries in vain to restrain the man's hand from reaching into the bag.

“I wish that I was more surprised that people steal bitties.” He looks at me warily. Eventually, he calms down as Shredr tells him of our chat about bitty cigarettes. He looks sheepish as they end their story. He rubs the back of his rocker spiked head.

“Sorry about how I reacted. You just can’t be too careful, and shredr has a certain habit of thinking that just being able to shock someone, means that they’re invincible.” Shredr groans and flops over his shoulder. _ So Shredr IS gender neutral. Glad that I practiced calling everyone a them until given clues otherwise. _

“Daaaaaaadd…”We humans laugh at their antics. I look around and notice that night has finished falling during all of this. The guy seems to realize the same thing as me.

“Well, we do need to get home and start packing. It was nice meeting you, and sorry again for the misunderstanding. Oh, and thanks for keeping them company.”

“It’s no problem, they were very interesting to talk to.” Shredr suddenly perks up.

“Oh Mira,I just had the BEST idea." They wrap around the mans neck a few times in excitement." Why don’t you adopt a bitty? There are always bitties looking for a home, and they could be a good friend while you adjust to your new place. Besides if you can handle ME I bet you could handle just about anyone!”

"Shredr! -gasp- I need to breathe!" I think a bit while Shredr lessens their hold, apologizing rapidly. The guy gives me a confused and slightly concerned look as he catches his breath, but I give them both a smile which seems to ease his mind.

“Thank you for the suggestion. I’ll definitely think more on it.” We part ways, and nothing really happens besides the walk home and getting ready for bed. But Shredr’s parting words do stick with me. Even while I brush my teeth, I’m giving it some serious thought.I make a decision and go grab my echo flower. I place it on the small bedside table and make sure it's where it won’t be easily knocked off. 

“I’ll take three days to work on Sanctuary and think it over. If I am still thinking about this by that time then I can visit the Bitty Center I saw in the city to ask questions.” I tap the petal to check that it will keep the note, and go to sleep with the gentle glow surrounding me. 


End file.
